LE035
Broadcast Date *1989 Cassette Brand / Description *TDK D Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 35 written on tape label Quality *Variable, some distortion at times and a few little audio dropouts or speed glitches Tracklisting *Special Ed: Club Scene (LP - Youngest In Charge) Profile prob 12 April 1989 *4:51 *Johnny Maestro and Crests: I'm Steppin' Out Of The Picture (album - The Hurt Of The City Big City Soul Volume 2) Kent KENT 087 12 April 1989 *7:03 *Sound Iration: Revelation Dub (album - Sound Iration In Dub) Wau! Mr. Modo Recordings MOWLP 001 12 April 1989 *9:02 *Gang Starr: Knowledge (album - No More Mr Nice Guy) Wild Pitch WPL2001 13 April 1989 *12:37 *Billy Mize: Planet Named Desire (v/a album - Desperate Rock 'N' Roll Volume Eleven) Flame FLAME 011 13 April 1989 *15:00 *N.Y. House'n Authority: Ravenswood House (12" - Dyckman House) Nu Groove NG 015 prob 13 April 1989 *18:18 *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Justice (Just Us) (12" - The Drone Session E.P.) Murdertone 12SY 26 13 April 1989 *20:29 *Chi Boyz: Bass, How Low Can You Go? (v/a album - Hot List 2) Sneak Preview DJ 002 17 April 1989 *24:50 *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Law Of The Jungle (12" - The Drone Session E.P.) Murdertone 12SY 26 17 April 1989 *25:31 *Albert Washington & His R&B 4 Leaf Clovers: Taste Of Chicago (7") Westworld 708033X prob 18 April 1989 *28:24 *Gang Starr: Cause And Effect (album - No More Mr Nice Guy) Wild Pitch WPL2001 prob 18 April 1989 *31:38 *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Justice (Just Us) (12" - The Drone Session E.P.) Murdertone 12SY 26 prob 18 April 1989 *35:11 *Algebra Suicide: Tales Of Brave Ulysees (v/a album - The Melting Plot) SST SST 249 18 April 1989 *37:54 *De La Soul: Ain't Hip To Be Labelled A Hippie (12" - Me Myself And I) Big Life BLR 7 R 18 April 1989 *39:45 *Intolerator III: Harry's House (Radio Blast) (12") Big One VVBIG 12 prob 18 April 1989 *45:02 *Mzikayifani Buthelezi: Umkhwewami (album - Fashion Maswedi) Greensleeves GREL 2007 prob 19 April 1989 *48:00 *Bad Boy Orchestra: Salsa Time (album - Still Buggin') Smokin' TAI LP 4444 19 April 1989 *52:45 *Sound Iration: Free I (album - Sound Iration In Dub) Wau! Mr. Modo Recordings MOWLP 001 19 April 1989 *56:45 *Double Trouble Feat. Rebel MC: Just Keep Rockin' (Skouse Mix) 19 April 1989 *1:01:24 *Kotch, Sly & Robbie: Tequila (7") Taxi played 02 May 1989 *1:05:38 *Pliers: Holidays (7") Rockers Music International *1:09:17 *Dalton Reed And Musical Journey Band: Giving On Into Love (7" - Strange Things) Sweet Daddy 100 *1:12:49 *Larry Joseph & Science: Feeling That Sound Effect (House Mix 1) (12") Smokin' TAI 126614 *1:16:45 *Errol T, Bingy Bunny & General Echo: Extraordinary Dub (album - Java Java Dub) Impact! REBEL 1 26 April 1989 *1:19:42 *"This is You Me & Everything" *Shamen: Reraptyouare (12" - You Me & Everything (Evil Edit)) Moksha SOMA 6T 04 May 1989 *1:25:00 *Line Up Oona: Casserole 1 (12" - Casserole) Madagascar MAD002 04 May 1989 *1:29:39 *Men In Progress: Bustrip (12") Who's That Beat WHOS 18 *1:33:51 *Big Daddy Kane: Rap Summary (Lean On Me) (12" - Wrath Of Kane) Cold Chillin' W 2973T not 11 May 1989 *1:36:08 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel April 1989 Lee Tape 35 Tracklisting Category:1989 Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished